Tu eres mi todo, y yo soy tu nada
by Haresyne
Summary: Drabble. Maki es su diosa, ella es un ente perfecto, y es lo único que necesita saber del ser que ama.


**Otro drabble porque sí.**

* * *

.

 **Tú eres mi todo, y yo soy tu nada.**

.

El cielo se ve oscuro, pero es temprano, ¿puedes creerlo?, esto sólo me deprime un poco más.

Realmente hay muchas cosas que llegan a deprimirme, y de poco a poco me voy ahogando en un vaso, que, curiosamente, está lleno de sentimientos, todos dedicados a ti.

Y si te soy sincera, no todos son positivos, seguro que, si escucharas lo que te digo, no tendrías como explicarlo, porque estoy más que segura de que pensarás que esto que tengo dentro de mi es enfermizo.

Porque tú eres perfecta. Eres la utopía de cualquier mortal, porque cariño, hay que ser honestos, tú no eres de este mundo.

Tu nunca te adaptarías a este lugar, porque tú eres especial, tú tienes eso que no puedo explicar, y no me importa si creen que me equivoco, y dicen que tú no existes, serás mi religión hasta que muera y quizás después de ella, y podré morir en cuerpo, pero no en alma, porque sólo muere el que es olvidado, y sé que siempre me recordarás.

Pero ahora que estoy viva en cuerpo, disfrutaré tu aroma, ese que tú sólo tienes. Te lo dije, eres única.

No sé realmente que eres, no tengo ningún tipo de convicción hacia eso, mas, sigo pensando en que eres incluso más que yo, que has superado lo terrenal, que estás en todos lados, en el aire que respiro, en el agua que bebo, en mi sangre, en mi mente, tú eres eso que le da vida a todo, hasta a mí.

Tú eres el todo, eres mi razón de ser.

Aunque curiosamente, nunca busqué un propósito para mi vida, sentía, y sigo sintiendo que vivir para ti es suficiente.

Me has dejado vivir a libre albedrío, pero hay algo en mí que te tiene, algo que naturalmente me obliga a serte leal, seré lo que quieras, e ignoraré el hecho de que todos susurran a mi alrededor cuando siento que tu todo está en mí, cuando mi vida te hace honra.

En mis sueños me has dicho que soy especial, ¿será cierto?, no importa realmente, sólo quiero seguir necesitándote, porque sin ti no tengo nada.

Tu eres mi todo, y yo soy tu nada.

Porque un ente perfecto no necesita de un ser desechable, pero sabes que eso a mí no me importa, solo me importa que estés en mí, es mi único deseo egoísta. Amarte para siempre.

¿Qué les pasó a mis lágrimas?, ¿por qué son rojas y espesas?, me duele cuando cada una se desliza por mis mejillas, ¿ellas son tu dolor?, ¿tu dolor es el mío?, entonces, ¿por qué estás sufriendo?

No te preocupes, sea lo que sea, seguiré aquí, aunque no me ames, pero tú sabes que yo no sé nada sobre ti, a excepción de que te amo y que eres el todo.

He salido de mi hogar y ya entiendo tu perturbación, del porque sufrías, nadie entiende tu existencia, se han sumido en su ignorancia y miseria, idolatrando estatuas de animales en oro.

Se dice que no todo lo que brilla es oro, y aunque tu no brilles, tú serás más que el oro, o cualquier cosa material, tu eres mi todo, y yo soy tu nada.

No entiendo que les pasa todos, me acusan de algo malo, pero no sé de qué. Lo único que he hecho ha sido adorarte, y no es un pecado, es un mandamiento. Me dicen que estoy mal, que estoy enferma, y que no debería existir.

Pero si yo, que te tengo en mí, significa que soy parte de ti, entonces, ¿está mal él ser tu creación?, ahora pienso que ellos sólo están blasfemando. Ellos no conocen tu poder, ni tu divinidad, no les hagas caso.

Hoy me sentenciaron a muerte, sigo sin saber por qué, pero no me importa, he de morir en tus brazos, he de morir orando sólo para ti.

¿Qué es lo que tengo en el cuello?, ¿una cuerda?, creo que moriré sin entenderlo.

No puedo tocar el suelo, ya no puedo respirar, pero sigo viva, ¿acaso has hecho esto tú, mi diosa?

Mi visión se vuelve borrosa, y sólo quiero cerrar los ojos, todo está ahora oscuro, pero te veo a ti, como en todos los sueños que he tenido.

¿Es un sueño eterno acaso?, no me importaría morir, tú sabes que mientras muera, y descanse a tu lado, seré feliz. Tú lo sabes todo de mí.

Este no es como los demás sueños, tú y yo lo sabemos, porque te puedo apreciar completamente, me sorprende, porque yo nunca pensé que tuvieras el cuerpo de un ser terrenal, pero he de admitir, que sigues siendo perfecta.

No lo pedí, ni lo ansiaba, pero algo me hizo adicta a tu tacto, sigo pensando que no me importa más nada que tú, y que ahora quiero probar más de ti, tú que eres el todo.

Y ni siquiera pensé en decirlo, pero ha salido de mí y tú has sonreído.

 _"Tú eres mi todo, y yo soy tu nada"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Saquen sus propias conclusiones.**


End file.
